The Dead is to the Living Love Resign'd
by Goddess On Her Knees
Summary: Tina thought she led a normal life with her foster parents... until the day she fell ill. Nothing is what it seems anymore...
1. Prelude To Insanity

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Silent Hill and its setting is the property of Konami. I own nothing except for Tina and any other character that might pop up from my demented mind as well as those neat creepy poems my mind seems to create. I warned you in advance. _

* * *

_

_Eyes everywhere I go_

_Following me but they have nothing to show_

_Fearful I might be, but relieved in a way_

_That I open my mouth to speak but there is nothing to say

* * *

_

Have you ever wondered what is your purpose in life? If your mere existence is absolutely needed in this world? Or a feeling that everyone expects you to play your role effectively in this blighted planet? I honestly cannot say that I even thought of such trivial matters….I never cared for anything in the world or any consequences to my actions…..soon everything will change….yes it will…for better….for worse…I do not know….but I do know one thing that I am certain of…….I am alone…

I sit alone in the middle of nowhere…..sitting alone in a dead world…dead is the only word that can be said though I would not say that everything here could be explained as dead but cursed….yes this is what this place is….cursed. I have seen a lot but I feel there is more that should be seen. I want to forget but my memory remains strong and intact. It appears that the silence that enfolds this world had been there since the beginning of this nightmare…a nightmare that I can never awake from…

…_..Please…someone….anyone…..help me….._

I do not know how to begin this because in reality there is no beginning. I do not know how I allowed myself to get melded with this insanity. Looking upon what I have been through maybe there is no insanity here but a truth…. A truth hidden so well that no one looks upon it….I do not know what I am blabbering about right now, but in this darkness I can do only one thing….one thing that will keep my mind at bay from whatever horror lurks in this place…yes one thing and that is to write about it…to mark and carve my pitiful existence in a nonexistent world….how much time passed since I was here I do not know for time seems to have no meaning here…existence is a mere word that is so vague….but enough of that now and let me start telling my story for I have nothing to do now but wait for my fate…which I have no knowledge of how it will come to pass……..

An illness has overcome me…one that had no cure …because there was no prognosis to my condition...no one was sure of what had bestowed upon me. I myself was very frightened, not of my plight but of something that my ailment had drowned me with….Voices….no they were more like whispers…whispers from somewhere far away that tried to reach me. I was fearful that I might have lost my mind so I said not a word of this to my guardians….I just waited….waited for something that was supposedly to be happening next…..I just need to find out when….


	2. Voices From Within

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me and all you lot out there, I did not create Silent Hill…. but Konami did and I am truly thankful for that… ((_spotlight hits a small, homemade, Konami shrine made of toothpicks and spaghetti_))_**

* * *

**_

_I wake up to a sound_

_A voice that does not seem to be found_

_I close my eyes hoping it would may_

_Open up to me with something to say

* * *

_

As I stated earlier, I do not know how to begin this tale because it doesn't have a happy beginning nor I think it will end with one either…if it would ever end…..

It all started a month ago when I fell ill. My guardians-in charge- dismissed it as a common cold….but they were gravely mistaken….to their naked eyes it was nothing but a cold but to me it was an excruciating pain of both my mental and physical prowess. I felt so weak inside. I could not explain it to anyone. Though they thought I was exaggerating with my condition they have not failed but get me the best doctors to assess my malady. The doctors themselves failed to see that what I had was more than a common cold and dismissed my plea as one coming out of a spoiled brat. I could do nothing but succumb to my inevitable fate. I might have been a spoiled brat for I did not tell them what I really suffered from….I direly refused to give the doctors a concise assessment of my condition from my own point of view…but if I did would they believe me?

Visions haunted me as soon as I lay my eyes to rest. Images and voices of a place I've never heard of before. It was as if a message was being sent to me through my malady…a message so arcane that it had no answers to why it would have plagued me. I soon realized that what was happening to me was something which was my own concern and not doctors nor my guardians can possibly help me out through this plight as it was I whom should find a way out. I decided that to pass through this ordeal I had to listen to these voices to understand…

…_.understand what?….understand who?….._

That's when I made up my mind to find out for I felt quaint that if I were to ask the right questions….I would get the answers I sought…

That's the only way I can be set free from this madness….to find the concealed truth…

But that was nothing but a lie….

For the truth will not always set you free….


End file.
